For you? Anything
by Kristina4ever
Summary: A young Santana up to no good again and a caring Brittany always there to help her out. A little fluff for you Fandom :  I'm not good with descriptions…


I've been reading a lot of fan fiction about these two (like a lot a lot) so I decided to make one of my own. I've noticed that a lot of them are very deep and dark (or just strait up fucking) so I made a fluffy one to try and balance it out a bit (: Hope you enjoy it! This would be my first fanfic (or an actual complete story) that I've ever written so be go easy on the comments please, some pointers would be nice too (:

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

><p>"San! San! Are you all right?"<p>

Brittany kneeled down beside her beaten friend, tears forming around the corners of her eye's.

"You didn't have to do that for me San… You always end up like this when you pick fights with bigger kids". Brittany was full on crying now. Her golden hair fall like a damp mop over her face.

"God Britt you know that I can't stand when people call you stupid. And they picked on you first ! What was a suppose to do?"

Santana tried to comfort her friend but found that the wounds on her knees and elbows prevented her from moving. _Damn those over sized fuck heads._ She though as a sharp pain shot from her wrist to the remainder of her body. _Maybe I shouldn't have aimed at his face…._

Puck had a reputation of picking fights with other kids in and out of school. The sound of his name would send little 4th and 5th graders running for their lives. Santana didn't mind it when he beat on other kids, hell she would even join in sometimes, but when he tried to pick on Brittany Santana just couldn't help but give the boy a taste of his own medicine. But as they grew older, now being in the 6th grade, it had been getting harder and harder to whoop the boy's ass silly and as a result Santana would be left with more and more battle scars. He had been growing taller ever year and Santana seemed to still be the little Latina everyone in her family went goo goo over like she was still a 2 year old running around in a dipper.

She looked up at Brittany.

"Hey B, don't cry. It'll be ok. Remember I always promised to protect you from jerks like Puckerman and I'll never go back on that promise."

"Yeah I know… but you just get hurt more and more every time and… its.. all my.. fault… maybe if I wasn't so stu-" babbled Brittany though her sobs trying to regain some composure.

"Don't say it Brittany!" Santana warned, her good hand slowly curling into a fist, " You aren't stupid! Or any other of those names people say you are! Don't listen to those jerks they don't know what they're talking about! They don't know you…"

Santana trailed off from her line of though thinking about all the fun times the two had together since they met back in Kindergarten. Brittany had to be the most caring person she had ever met. Sure she had her moments but Santana had grown to love ever part of the girl sitting next to her. Of all people Brittany didn't deserve all the shit people throw her way. She was always there for Santana no matter what. If anyone dares say anything mean to her or even lay a forceful finger on her, Santana would not let it go unacknowledged.

Santana tucked a lock of Brittany's hair behind her ear, wiping away the new fallen tears from the girls face.

"You're perfect." whispered Santana, staring at the ocean blue eye's in front of her.

A little sad smile formed on the corners of Brittany's lips. She had stopped crying and had placed her hand on top of Santana's, that still lingered on her cheek. She took her friends hand and placing it on her lap along with hers.

After a moment Brittany stood up and walked over to her bike that was laying on the grass a few feet away for where they were sitting. When she came back she had a little first air kit in her hand.

"Britt.. Where did that come from?" questioned Santana as she eyed her friend curiously.

"After the last time you came to my house all beat up, my mom decided it was best if I carried a first aid kit around with me. You know just in case you got hurt and she wasn't there to help you out."

Santana just smiled. She knew where Brittany had gotten all of her kindness from. Brittany's mom was there for her more then her own mother. She would watch over her whenever her parents were out working late, which was almost always. The Pierces were like a second family to her, they are as close to a real family as Santana would ever get.

She was snapped out her daze when she felt a stinging sensation on her right knee.

"Ouch.. Ow, ow, ow!"

"Don't wine you!" giggled Brittany, wiping away the drying blood on Santana's knee. "You should be more careful who you pick fights with."

Santana sat there pouting as she watched her friend clean and bandage the remaining cuts and scratches on her arms and legs.

When Brittney was done, a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"Lord Tubbington would have done a better job then me, since he's a trained paramedic and all, but that should do."

"I bet he's a Super hero too!" teased Santana as she examined Brittany's first air work. She let out a low chuckle as she looked down at her bandage covered body.

"How did you know!" shouted Brittany with her mouth slightly open in surprise.

Santana shot her a smile. Brittany could make that cat be a firefighter that walked on water if she wanted.

"Oh. I missed a spot."

"Britt I'm pretty sure I have enough bandages on me. I don't need another one."

Ignoring Santana, Brittany opened up a little bandage and placed it on her friends forehead. She was merely centimetres away for Santana's face and it made the other girl blush in embarrassment. They had always been close , given each other long hugs or sitting on each others laps during class, but they had never been THIS close to each other.

Without warning, Brittany placed a gently kiss on the bandage she had placed on Santana's forehead. If it was even possible Santana was blushing even more now.

"All better." Chirped the blond, given the other girl a shy smile.

Santana returned the favour, placing a softly kiss on her friends nose. Beaming blue eye's looked at her with contempt at the sudden gesture. Santana never really showed this kind of affecting towards her and because of that she was more then thankful.

"Thanks for taking care of me." mumbled Santana, looking down at the grass as she fidgeted with her shoe laces.

Brittany took Santana's pinkie into her own and lay down on the soft grass beside her friend. Santana slowly followed the blondes movements, attempt not to reopen any of her wounds.

"Anything for you San." A hint of promise followed each word that escaped her lips. "Always."

"Yeah Britt….. always.'"

With that, the two lay beside each other, pinkies intertwined, looking up at the clear summer sky as a comfortable silence filled the space around them.

Fin (:


End file.
